1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of driving the display device, and an apparatus for driving the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of improving an image display quality, a method of driving the display device, and an apparatus for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel and a driving module that applies driving signals to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of source lines, also known as data lines, and a plurality of pixel parts that are defined by the gate and source lines adjacent to each other. A switching element, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor are formed in each of the pixel parts.
When a driving voltage is constantly applied to liquid crystals of the LCD device, characteristics of the liquid crystals are deteriorated. In order to improve the characteristics of the liquid crystals, the liquid crystals are driven through an inversion method. In the inversion method, a level of the driving voltage is inverted at a predetermined interval with respect to a predetermined reference voltage.
The inversion method includes a frame inversion method, a line inversion method, a dot inversion method, etc. In the frame inversion method, the liquid crystals are inverted in every frame. In the line inversion method, the liquid crystals are inverted in each of the lines. In the dot inversion method, the liquid crystals are inverted in each of the dots.
When a middle gray-scale image or a dot patterned image is displayed on the LCD device, various flickers are displayed on the LCD device. In the frame inversion method, the flicker is displayed on an entire display panel of the LCD device. In the line inversion method, the flicker is displayed along a horizontal line or a vertical line of the LCD device. In the dot inversion method, the flicker is displayed on each of the dots.
In order to minimize the flicker, the LCD device is driven through a 2×1 inversion method.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a 2×1 inversion method. Referring to FIG. 1, a data voltage of a present frame 2N FRAME is inverted with respect to a data voltage of a previous frame 2N−1 FRAME. The inversion is performed in every 2H period.
In the 2×1 inversion method, the voltage of the data signal is changed by the 2H period so that a ripple of a driving voltage AVDD is generated at every 2H period. A horizontal stripe line is displayed on the LCD device by the ripple of the driving voltage AVDD.